Idris Training Academy
by HorsesWritingBall
Summary: There have been an abundance strange disappearances going on around Idris Trianing Academy. Although the thing that puzzles Clary and her friends the most, is that the ones going missing, are the strongest Shadowhunters they know. Coincidence? They don't think so. Will Jace and Clary be able to stop this unexpected enemy? Or will this hidden enemy be the end of these two teenagers?


Clary's PoV

**Chapter. 1: Welcome to the Academy**

_Oh why am i doing this?_ Clary thought desperately as she glanced anxiously down the sterile white hallways of "Idris Training Academy." The urge to turn tail and flee back to the safe confines of her make shift classroom at home was so strong it was practically choking her. Did she really have what it took to thrive at the remarkably tough institute, dedicated to training the next generation of Shadowhunters? For what seemed like the thousandth time she checked her schedule.

1st Period- Demonology~ Mr. Senhora

2nd Period-Botany~ Mr. Kenward

3rd Period- Physical Education~ Mr. Leofric

Lunch Break

4th Period- Weaponry- Mr. Lisbon

5th Period- Rune Study~ Mrs. Cleopas

6th Period- History- ~ Mrs. Anson

Well at least she had Demonology first; Clary was confidant her knowledge was up to par in that class. However she couldn't wait until fifth period, Rune Study, to really show off her talents. _First things first__, _she thought,_ I have to register_. Glancing around Clary sighed gratefully when she noted signs pointing in the certain directions for each respective class. "Thank the Angel", she mumbled aloud "I probably won't be able to find my way around here after two years!" It was true; the academy was massive standing at an imposing 6 stories high, making Clary's countryside mansion look like a garage in comparison. With a deep breath she set of in the direction of the front office.

After a long thirty-minute trek and getting lost twice, Clary found herself ringing the bell beside a thick wooden door labelled _O__FFICE- Malachi Dieudonne._ Much faster than she expected, a thin but muscular man swung the door open. The look he sent her made her feel the need to straighten her back and square her shoulders. "Yes? How may I help you?" His voice was low but held an unmistaken authority. This must be Mr. Dieudonne, the principal.

"My name is Clarissa Fairchild and I'm a new student here." My attempt to seem brave and calm failed miserably, and I ended up sounding like a young child, scared and alone. Realisation dawned on his features though, as soon as I said my last name.

"Your Jocelyn's little girl? Of course that makes sense, you look just like her." He mused, almost an afterthought. Clary almost scoffed, she looked nothing like her mother. Sure they shared the same fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, but where Jocelyn was all tall long limbs, filled with grace and confidence, Clary was tiny, barley 5 feet, not to mention she was the antithesis of ease and elegance. Shaking his head he moved aside and began ushering her into the room behind him.

The walls inside were covered with of evidence of the Shadow World, runes scrawled on posters, weapons hanging on hooks, pictures of unfamiliar faces donned in common black Shadowhunting gear stared down at her. Mr. Dieudonne motioned for Clary to sit in a faded brown armchair across from his own seat behind a large oak desk. Gratefully she sunk down into the worn leather. It felt familiar and alien all at once as she had a chair almost identical to this one in the library back home. On rainy days she would curl up in it and read whatever she could get her hands on, occasionally taking a break to look out the large bay window that lay just behind it. "So Clarissa I hear you were home schooled before this? Who was you tutor?" Clary jerked her head up, she had almost forgot about the man, lost in her revere of comfort and home.

"Please, call me Clary. And yes, I was home schooled, my mom tutored me."

"Well please don't take this personally Clary, but do you truly think your up to everything that this academy has to offer with such little training?" Despite his earlier words Clary felt herself bristle at the question, but still looked him straight in the eye when she replied,

"Yes sir. I do."

"Well then lets get you started. Have you visited your dorm room yet?" He still sounded slightly unsure, but that only made Clary more determined to prove her new principal wrong.

"I have," she confirmed, "however I was wondering when I would meet my roommate?" The thought of sharing a room with someone bothered Clary, being an only child, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She just prayed the girl would nice and nothing like some of the roommate horror stories she'd heard.

"Your roommate will be Isabelle Lightwood, and it is very likely that you two will share a class sometime today, but if not you will meet in your room after classes today. Now Clary if you're sure that you're prepared I'm going to place you in year three classes, as you already have two years experience with your mother." At the Idris Training Academy there is a five-year program. At the end of those years you're required to take a test, it covers everything you've learned in your time there. If you pass the test, you're free to begin living your life as a Shadow Hunter. If you don't pass, you have to complete three more years at the academy. Now it's not mandatory to graduate from an academy however if you do, you receive a higher paycheck, more job opportunities in the Clave, and people just generally respect you more. It could be compared to a mundane attending university or collage. "Well Clary, welcome to the academy!"

Clary's PoV

**Chapter. 2 :A Long year**

Okay biiiig breath…you can do this Fairchild. It felt pathetic, that Clary had to mentally talk herself into walking into the classroom, but it seemed to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done. It took every ounce of Clary's training and self pride to get her to walk through that door, and the moment she did, everyone's head turned and all eyes were on her. The man Clary presumed to be the teacher, stood from where he was leaning casually against the desk, "Hello. Who might you be?" There where some little snickers from around the room and Clary tried desperately to clear her suddenly dry throat.

"My name is Clary, I'm a new student here." Quickly she handed him a handwritten note that Mr. Dieudonne told her to give all her teachers. He scanned it briefly before returning it to her with a nod.

"Welcome to the academy then. My name is Mr. Senhora and this is Demonology. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Okay," She began nervously, "well my name is Clarissa Fairchild, but I prefer to go by Clary. My mother is Jocelyn Fairchild and my father was killed before I was born. I grew up with my stepfather Lucian Greymark as my "Dad". My mother tutored me for two years and that's why I was placed in third year classes, and umm that's about it. Oh! I'm also an artist." Clary slowly lifted her head from where it had been trained on the floor and scanned the crowd of people that were soon to be her peers. About halfway down the second aisle though, she saw someone so stunning she just had to stop a stare.

He was the definition of perfect. Wavy golden locks just long enough to curl around his ears, resembled a halo, and his gorgeous amber eyes, flecked with brown, were sharp and intimidating, yet still managed to seem hot and not at all scary. Even sitting down he seemed much taller than his fellow classmates, easily 5"10 feet, which seeing as he would be around sixteen, was pretty impressive. And lest we forget the sexy smirk that slid onto his face when he noticed I was staring at him. A blush bloomed across my cheeks and I immediately began looking anywhere but at him.

And then of course Mr. Senhora just had to help the situation, "Well Clary why don't you take a seat at that table with Jace." He gestured towards Mr. Sexy Smirk. Practically chocking on my own embarrassment, I gathered my things as quickly as possible and seated myself beside "Jace". _Maybe he wont even talk to me,_ I thought,_ I mean why would-_

"Well hello there. The name's Jace Wayland." Of course, no such luck. When I peeked out at him from under my lashes, he was wearing that smirk again. Which, for some unexplainable reason, made me want to slap him.

"Hi," I mumbled turning to listen to Mr. Senhora. That was my game plan anyway, but of course Sexy Smirk couldn't make it that easy.

"So your new here? This must be little change from home schooling with Mommy." The way he said it didn't sound like he meant to be mean, just to mock me. Like he thought I was a little girl trying to play with the big kids on the playground.

"Yes I'm new, however I don't think the change will be that drastic. Certainly nothing I can't handle." The way I answered so quickly sounded snide, almost cocky.

"Oh we'll see." Jace replied smoothly, that infuriating grin still firmly in place, "We will see." Oh it was going to be a looong year.


End file.
